Waiting
by Ariannette
Summary: Nathan observes them, and he knows.


**

* * *

**

Hello...

So i had this little ficlet in my head and thought i'd share! Oh! If you guys want to know whats going on with my other fics and stuff go to my profile page. I've left a little messege there for you talking about **He Was My Hero**, **Desole** and a _lil _something else :D

**

* * *

**

**Waiting**

**_I_**t will be two years tomorrow, Nathan thinks to himself. Two years since they stopped the bomb from exploding, two years since they saved the world, and two years since he's known. Because honestly who doesn't? it was pretty clear that when he heard "Save the cheerleader, Save the world" from his own brother, that she'd impact his life.

What he wasn't counting on was what type of difference she'd make in his as well. He can add father of an eighteen year old now to his list, because it's also been two years since he found out about Claire. The truth is that when he found out about her he was shocked, but after that wave was over he did feel a paternal feeling towards her. He couldn't act on it though, because of everything that was happening around them, it wasn't the best timing.

Since then, they've both grown on each other and the awkwardness that plagued them in the beginning has long since disappeared. Instead they function as any normal family and have gotten use to each other. The ones that have also gotten closer seem to be Peter and Claire. It's nothing physical, and Nathan who watches them from the window of his office at home can see there is a respectable distance between them, but he can tell that it's tearing them both apart.

Incest, is what crosses his mind a few times, because the way that their eyes look at each other it can't be anything but that, but he really has no evidence to prove his theory. It bothers him at night, as if there's a block of cement on his chest disabling him from really breathing, the way they always look at each other. Its with desire, and sadness because they both know the truth is that they can never be, and he's thankful for that.

They sit around the dinner table and Nathan notices that they always sit directly opposite. It might be because that way they have a better access at looking into each others eyes, or that they can't stand to be in close proximity because it could be the death of both of them, but he's thankful for that too. He's glad they have the audacity to know that any relationship other than uncle and niece is unlikely for the both of them.

The silence is overwhelming and it makes him sigh, because the static noise that's filling his ears is driving him insane. He looks first to Claire who never seems to smile anymore except when the boys are excited over something they show her. Then to Peter who only ever smiles sadly to try and cheer up Claire. He wonders why they can't just both find replacements, look elsewhere and save themselves from their sinful thoughts and hollow filled dreams.

He clears his throat and takes a sip of his water, "Peter, what ever happened to Caitlin?" he asks, hoping to ignite some new interest in him over the Irish girl he met while amnesia-tic. A sigh escapes Claire and he notices she hasn't eaten, hasn't even taken a single bite, but instead keeps cutting her food into smaller pieces, visibly angry as her brow furrows.

Peter looks to him and swallows, but looks away again momentarily resting his eyes on Claire, then moving them down to his own food, which he's barely touched as well, "She's back in Cork"

And that's all he has to say for Nathan to know that his interest in her has long since been over. He refuses to give up though, because he needs to save them, needs for them to move on. So he sighs and continues, "Well what happened? Don't you like her?"

By the clatter of her utensils and the way she exasperates, Nathan knows he's touched a nerve with Claire. He looks towards her and sees that her eyes are on him as well, "I'm finished, goodnight"

He nods and turns to Peter who's eyes are trailing her with longing as she exit's the dinning room. When she's gone he looks back down at his plate and takes a small bite, "I only liked her until I got my memory back"

* * *

_**T**_he family is in the Hampton's and they're all enjoying themselves quite a lot. The boys are building sand castles, Heidi is keeping watch over them while reading her latest favorite romance novel, and he's checking the paper, but Peter and Claire are simply sitting next to each other on the lounge chairs stuck in their imminent silence.

He can see that they're careful not to touch, or look at each other in that wanting way because it hurts that they can't act upon it. A brunette girl in a bikini walks by them and Nathan clears his throat grabbing Peter's attention, "Pete…isn't she your type?"

Peter shakes his head but keeps his gaze down on the sand, "I don't like brunettes"

It's another confirmation of what he already knows, but he pretends he doesn't. just as they pretend that they're not completely lusting over each other and frowns, "Simone was brunette"

This time Claire doesn't register any emotions or look at him, but keeps her gaze on the waves. He knows what he says to Peter hurts her because he mentions girls that have had a chance with him, like she never will, but its all in their best interest. There's nothing more that he wishes but for them all to be able to be a normal family, but knows they're far from that.

* * *

_**I**_t's Christmas and their distant relatives are there, all paying attention on Heidi's growing stomach. The opportunity for the both of them to flee is really open, but they don't. instead they're at opposite ends of the room and sulking as they mingle with Nathan's fellow political friends, pretending to actually care about the topics at hand.

They never steal looks at each other, but keep their distance instead, and Nathan is thankful for that too. That they have enough decency in them to stay away from prying eyes, or questioning glares.

Yet when the governor who's talking to Claire notices him, he immediately excuses himself and makes his way to Nathan. It's then that Peter glances to Claire and excuses himself as he walks to her slowly. They're at the doorway and Claire's standing against the frame and she says something that he can't hear.

But knows what she says in the next moment as both their heads turn up to look at the mistle toe above them. It's then that Claire claps her hands over her face and he can clearly see her chest heave as she starts sobbing silently. He watches as Peter stands there, frowning and his arms slowly envelope her in a hug.

He whispers something soothingly into her ear, but it doesn't stop the tears which are flowing down her beautiful features, or the stop her body from shuddering. Its then that Nathan feels like he's invading their privacy, because the way that Claire continues to cry into his arms looks so intimate and distressing.

* * *

**_T_**hey're on their way home from a charity event hosted by Nathan and sitting next to each other. He takes notice though, that they never dare to touch, or close in their proximity. Its then that he remembers that tomorrow is Claire's birthday and she'll be turning 21 with out ever having a boyfriend, or at least not while she's lived with them in Manhattan.

"So…Claire, are there any boys at NYU that you like?" it's awkward to be asking her that, but he just wishes she would like someone other than _his_ brother, _her _uncle.

She plays momentarily with her long Chanel necklace that Angela gave her as an early birthday present, before looking back up at him and crossing her arms, "No"

His heartbeat rises and scratches his chin, "_Is _there a boy you like?" he frowns at her, not daring to turn to Peter, afraid of what he'll see in his eyes.

Claire nods and continues to play with her necklace, "I do"

Peter's chest starts to heave and he's looking around the limo frantically and Nathan can tell that he's nervous. After 30 years, he's gotten to know his brother pretty well, "Are you planning on dating him?"

When she nods, he stops breathing and notices as she turns to lock her eyes with Peter who's looking at her with his own sad smile, "We will, we're just waiting"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Love you all!


End file.
